I'm With You
by greengirl011
Summary: Datastream a drifting femme finds her way to Earth, but she was heavaly injered in a earler fight. Who will show up to help her?


I'm with you by Avril Lavigne

You had landed. It was a hard, painful landing you had come in to steep. Your navigation system had been taken off line by the Decepticon that had attacked you on a different planet. You had a rough idea of where you were suppose to land hopefully you weren't to far off.

Pushing off the ground with a grunt of pain, with your right leg and left arm severely injured, your arm was going completely numb and getting hard to use. You made your way to a nearby road to scan a vehicle.

It needed to be a little on the larger side because of your virus injectors you could only collapse them down so far. It was late so you couldn't be picky the first one that came by that was big enough would have to do.

Pretty soon a light green pick-up-truck pulled onto the road just as in started raining, travailing at a legal speed.

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Frag! Your injures had gotten worse by moving. You couldn't move any more, you could only let yourself slowly drift to a stop on the side of the road. All you could do was hope that the autobots could follow the homing beckon you had activated.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

The rain had gotten heaver the wind gathering the drops them then slamming them down onto anyone unlucky enough to be stuck out side. You were one of those unlucky; you were still sitting on the side of the road, waiting. It was so cold, you just wanted someone to find you and take you to the base. Hopefully they would have a hot oil bath in place or at least a wash rack. Primus it was cold…

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you _

You needed to recharge being injured and keeping the homing beckon running for so long had taken its toll on you and the rain was picking up again. Your armor was extremely sore and numb from being hammered all night by the hard freezing rain. Slowly you fell in to recharge as your systems slowly shutdown.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

Hours had passed and not a single car had pulled over to look at you. There were few cars on the road and every time you saw one you would perk up a bit hoping it would be an Autobot that had come to help you. Sadly every time you were disappointed as the cars and trucks drove by ignoring you. Nothing was going right.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

You sat there, it was the only thing you could real do, sit and watch the world go by. The rain was still beating down on you, if anything it had gotten colder, you couldn't even feel you armor and you were pretty sure chunks of ice were forming in the gapes of your armor were the water had leaked though.

You began questioning yourself: was following the message Optimus sent out, worth all the trouble?

You knew the answer…yes.

_Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah.. yeah.. yeah!..yeah.. yeah,  
yeah.. yeah, yeah yeah,YEAH...  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I...!  
I'm with YOU...  
I'm with YOU...  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I! _

_I'm with you...  
I'm with you... _

You woke up as someone ran their hand along your side. You didn't care; everything was so confusing, like it was moving in slow motion. A teenage girl opened the door pausing for a second when she found it unlocked but, then climbed into the seat. The rain had almost stopped, coming down in a light mist.

Closing the door, the girl looked around for a few seconds. "Hello" you didn't respond as far as humans were concerned cars or technology in general did not talk. "I am Mikaela, I am with the Autobots, and we've come to help. You crashed pretty far off course. "

You watched the girl, debating if you could trust her. "Thank you" you replayed, "I was injured when I landed, I was lucky to make it this far." Your mind was still moving slow motion as she said that she was going to get some tools quickly.

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you _

Soon you were slowly rolling onto the dark road. Your mind was still in a slow daze, all you really could do listen to the words of encouragement coming from a silver Solstice and keep on pushing yourself to go a little farther... somewhere new

_I'm with you_


End file.
